


A New Day A New Girl

by Virgil_Sister_Jinx24



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_Sister_Jinx24/pseuds/Virgil_Sister_Jinx24
Summary: A 4 year old girl comes racing to the Sander Side house hole scared out of her mind. What happens next changes her life and everyone she befriends. Will she be able to overcome the darkness in her density or will she fall into the darkside? Will her spotty past provid riches, and power for the sides or will they die from the fight? And will she ever see the good things of being herself or will her demons break her?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first story I really hope you enjoy my story! (Usuming anyone will read this)

Let's get a few things straight about this AU. When say winged I mean there are Angels and Devils. There are a bunch more creature in this world but i'll cross that bridge when we get to it Sander sides have been given a specific age curse. The next thing is classes here is a short list (from most powerful to least powerful)

Phoenix's and Fallen Angels: They tend to be in the royal family and Fallen Angels are not evil. They are what happen when an angel and demons mate. Phoenix are are like Angels and devils with far stronger powers. They can only be killed with special weapons.

Angels and demons: They are the next strongest tier. Some angels and demons chose to combine with certain humans who are worth but they don't have to. They live in heaven and hell . Can die of old age or special weapons.

Hybrids: These are human and Angel/Devil hybrids. They are strong powers but not pure so they are not as strong as the Angels and Devils. They can give advice to their human counterparts. These types of creatures have two forms. There human half and there Angel or Devil half. When they go into there Angel or Devil half there at their strongest. If the Angel or Devil is corrupted most of the human will die along with it (Corrupted means they are too powerful or to evil for the human). They can die from normal weapons or old age.

Ect: These creatures are miscellaneous. They are not going to be in the story much but they are your witches, and sirens. ( We will be dealing with them). It really doesn't matter what can kill them.

Humans or Nekos: These are the weakest and most hated species other treis hate them and have little to know rights. Most of the other tiers have Nekos as pets and servants. Humans are mostly left alone because they have nothing special about them. Anything can kill them.

That's basically what you need to know for this story. Hope you will enjoy it!

(I swear to god no one will read this.)


	2. chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to the first actually chapter! I hope you enjoy! (Also if there any trigger's or mistakes please let me know. Just tell me politely.)

Virgil was in his room scrolling through tumblr. He enjoyed it when it rained made everything more peaceful. That is usually how he feels until he heard Patton screaming his name and knocked him out of his smooth flow.

"Virgil, Kiddo! Please come down for dinner. The other's are already here!". 

Having heard that Virgil plugged in his phone to charge and went down stairs.

Remus was arguing with Roman on how to best ask someone out on a date. Deceit was trying to convince Patton that cat's and dog's really do rain down from the sky. Logan was just reading a book with a look that said "I'm so done with everyone's sh*t." Virgil waked to the table and took a seat next to Logan.

"Hey Lo."

"Hello Virgil. I am assuming you're also looking for a distraction from all the screaming-"

Patton yelled out "Deceit your WRONG! There is no way dog's and cat's rain from the sky where are they coming from?!"

Deceit said "Well where do you think the expression came from! Huh?" 

Logan piped up and said "Many historians believe that the expression 'it's raining cats and dogs' emerged in London during the Great Plague of 1665."

Everyone stared at Logan but Virgil who just rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't they be used this by now." he thought "Well i'm here now so we can start dinner." He said aloud.

"Aha, Virgil your here well I will go get the lasagna!" Patton said. He got up and went to the oven. Virgil turned his head to see Roman was staring at him. 

"Princey why are you staring at me?" 

"Oh it's nothing important just thinking of something." Roman said

Remus whispered something at him and looked smug. Patton put the tray down and dinner started. It was loud and with a lot of laughter, yelling, and fact checking. They decide to move to the living room. Virgil wasn't talking but he was listening. Then he heard him speak. 

"Hey Virge, how are you? "

"Alright do you need something?" Virgil thought 

"No just checking on you I just wanted to say thank you again-" The voice said but was cut off by Virgil thinking.

"Hey I know your thankful. You ended up ok and I was ok. So you don't need to keep bring it up. Alright?" he thought

"Alright I just want to remind you on how sorry I am..." 

"It's alright man" Virgil thought

"ok"

Virgil closed his eyes and thought about how much his life was so much better than his life before. The dark sides were getting along much better with the light sides. He was getting along with his demon so much better. And he was finally accepted as a light side and still on relative friendly terms with Remus and Deceit. He was interrupted with his thoughts when they all heard a frantic knock on the door. They all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Virgil cut off the silence by saying...

"NOT IT!"

Then everyone followed suit except Roman who be grundig got up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it then he felt a small force push against his legs. He instinctively summoned his sword and pointed it at the lump then put it down when he saw what it was. A small little girl who was soaked and didn't weigh 45 pounds soaking wet. She was crying her eyes out but there was something wrong with these tears they were dark yellow. But what was weird was she was whispering...

..."Help me... please help me..."


	3. chapter 3

Roman was taken back but before he could open his mouth he heard a man yelling in the distance.

"UGHH!! Where is that little SHIT?! Why did you have to lose her! You Idiot! Find her and give her HELL!" 

Roman thought right there he wasn't going to let that happen he picked her up and pulled her inside and closed the the door quickly. He walked over to the living room. 

Deceit said "What was th-" 

He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw what was now in Roman arms.

"Um who's that" Logan said.

"I don't know who it is but she is crying and I think she is being chased by some bad people... I couldn't just leave her out there."

She was starting to tremble and it was crying harder. Patton got up and gestures for Roman to give her to him. Roman hesitated but gave her to Patton she was shaking even hared before she opened her mouth. 

" Please...please don't hurt me" she barely whispered.

"Oh kiddo we won't hurt you we just want to help you" Patton quickly said he started to rub the back of her head she slowly stopped crying. She moved away from his chest.

"Thank you..." 

"No problem kiddo" Patton said cheerfully.

Logan cleared his throat. "We should check outside and see if the people are still out the-"

Even louder than the first round of knocking this person had pounding on the door. She got really scared and hugged closer to Patton. The gave each others looks before knocking even louder then the first round. Deceit got up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it up.

"WHERE IS SHE!" the man screamed

"Where's who?" Deceit said back calmly.

"Don't play dumb ugly boy!" The man yelled 

Pushing past Deceit and stomping into the house and into the living room. When the girl saw him and started screaming and put her body towards Patton. The man realized it was her and started going for her. Roman quickly pushed him back. 

" If you want her you'll have to go through me!" he yelled 

"And me" Remus quickly said and stood next to Roman.

" And me" Virgil, Logan, and Deceit said in that order.

Patton was still holding her tightly. The man looked at them and started laughing.

"You fools think you can beat me! Don't be ridiculous! Just give me the girl and maybe I won't rip you shreds!" 

He to pulse with magic and his devil wings came out and a AK-47. The sides were surprised but they shook it off and summoned their weapons. Roman jumped up to the man and swung his sword and the man stated shooting. Then Remus got from the back and swung with his mace from the back. The man saw him and ducked his head and started aiming for Remus. Virgil took the opertoint to aim and throw one of his throwing knifes and hit him the left wing then the other. He screams and falls. He could see he was going to fall he took his gun and aims for her. Patton quickly moves out of the way and use his whip to grab the gun. The man now disarmed takes something in his pocket and eats it. He started to seize up and eventually he just fell limp. Roman got closer and and noged him with the edge of his sword.

"He's dead..." He said slowly 

They quickly looked over to the girl and saw she was crying.

"Hey it's ok he's gone now." Virgil said patting her on the back.

Patton looked at her and set her down on the couch. He summoned everyone to the kitchen and then he started. 

"We can't let her leave out there she will be killed immediately!" Patton said

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Logan asked

"We should keep her." Patton said bluntly 

"WHAT! We can't keep her she probably has parents who are worried sick, this house is now where near baby proof and we have a Remus!"

"Well why don't we ask her about her parents?" Patton asked

"...Fine"

Patton walked over to see her and went on a knee and looked at her.

"Hey... Can you tell us what happened? 

"I-I don't know I was sleeping when I heard really loud sounds and my mom came into my room and she took me down stairs and told me to run and then the big scary men hit her with the same loud scary stick and she fell and I started running and they were flowing me!" she sobed

Patton gave her a big hug and turned to the others. 

"So we are going to keep her Right? Her Parents are gone..."

"Well she doesn't have anywhere to go so..." Logan said then Virgil chimende in

"Well do we know what she is she a human or a hybrid? Not to mention that razing a kid is very difficult and expensive." 

"Well we can't let her die out there"Roman said

"Ok how about a vote?" Deceit said "All in favor of kicking her out say 'I'"

No one said a word. Even with all the cons they couldn't just leave her to die.

"All in favor of keeping her"

Everyone said 'I'

"Then it's official we're keeping her!" Patton cherred.

They walked over to here in the living room.

"Hey you'll be staying with us for a while!" Patton said

"Really?" 

She looked so hopeful.

"Yup"

"Yay..."

"You okay?" Virgil asked

"Yea just tired..."

"OH! One more thing" Logan said "What's your name?"

"My...name...is...Luna..."

She fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. chapter 4

When Luna woke up she was in a new place. She looked around and there were P!ATD and MCR posters on one side and lots of cages on the other side but she couldn't see what was is them. She got out of the bed and tripped and fell on her face. 

"Oww..." 

Luna got up and walked towards the door and tried to open it but she was to short. She started to panic.

They hate you

They want to hurt you

They don't want to help you 

They-

Just then the door swung open and Janus and Virgil walked in and was really surprised to find Luna on the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" Virgil asked

"Huh? Oh. Um... I'm fine..." Luna respond

"Are you sure?" Janus asked

"Yeah! What's in those bags?" She asked

"Oh! Some new clothes. Can you change by yourself?" Jauns said

"I can try..." She said slowly

"Ok. If you do need help just call us, Okay?" Virgil said 

He gave her a pink sweater with little hearts and White stripes. She had a cute white skirt with pink stripes and pink leggings. She took it and waited for them to leave the room. She took off the clothes from yesterday and started to put on the sweater but she put her arm through the head hole and got a little stuck.

"Um...CAN I GET A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?!" she called out.

Virgil walked in and helped straightened out her sweater. He helped her put on the the leggenings and the skirt. When she was ready she walked out of the room and walked to the staircase when she was picked up by Janus.

"Woah slow down there little cheetah!" he said 

That wasn't to far off. She was incredibly fast for her age and size. She started to giggle. He slowly started down the staircase. She saw Patton cooking something that smelled really good. Logan was arguing with Roman about something. Wile Remus was playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Patton noticed Jauns, Virgil, and Luna come down the stairs and he finally got a poper look at her without there something horrible happen. She had milk chocolate like skin, with Eerie black hair that was wavy that fell to her shoulders and some of it had fell to infront of her left eye but her most stunning feacher was her eye's or the one he could see was absolutely beautiful. It was big and full of wonder and curiosity But it's color was what was shocking. It looked brown, red, pink, orange, yellow, green, white, black, and teal all at the same time. it was really, REALLY pretty.

"Good Morning Kiddo!" Patton said

"Good Morning Patton" Janus said back

He then put Luna down and she turned to look around in pure awe. She turned to look and saw Patton staring at her.

"Good Morning Mister..." She drifted of not knowing his name.

"Patton, Kiddo but everyone just calls me Dad." 

"Ok Patton" Luna said smiling

"Let's have some breakfast" Patton said happily


	5. chapter 5

After breakfast because the author had no idea how to write that breakfast...Sorry not Sorry.

Luna was having fun wile Roman was telling her the story on how he slayed the "Dragon Witch".

"...And then I bravely climbed to the highest peak of the tower"Roman said boldly

"WOOOWWW"Luna said in awe

"and then I grabbed my might sword-" 

"Then he dropped it because he has butter fingers" Virgil cut in

"Hahahahahahahaha" Luna laughed this adorable laugh

"I. DID. NOT!!!" Roman yelled

"Sure Princey" Virgil rolled his eyes

While Roman was busy arguing with Virgil Remus appeared from out of nowhere and picked up luna and brought her up to his room where Janus was waiting.

"I got her Janus!" Remus said proudly

"Hello Mr. janjan" Luna said happily

"Ok that was so freaking adorable" Remus said

" Yea but we got make sure she grows up to be a bad" he looked down into her young, innocent, pure eye's "Girl"

"Ok so step one is-" Janus started but was interrupted by Roman breaking down the door 

"You SNAKE give back Luna back right now!" Roman yelled

"Oh hi RoRo" Luna said sweetly

"Ok that was so freaking adorable" Roman said

"I know right?" Remus said

"Anyway RELEASE HER!"Roman said bravely 

"If you want her you have to go through US!!!" Remus and Janus said in usaine

Sorry for the short chapter the next chapter will be longer

226 Words


	6. chapter 6

"Logan have you seen Luna last time I saw her she was being watched by Virgil and Roman."

"No, Patton I haven't seen them in fact I haven't seen anyone but you for the last hour"

Then they heard something fall. They both gave each other scared look and took off running up the stairs. When they got up to the top they hear another sound coming from Janus's and Virgil's room the open there to see Roman on the floor with a Virgil standing "play" fighting with Janus and Remus holding a Luna who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You will not stop us Villains!" Roman said getting up

"Save me!" Luna yelled but she was smiling widely

"Do not worry princess me and my brave night will save you!"

"Well that solves the mystery of where everyone went" Patton said smiling

"PatPat" Luna said happily getting out of Remus grip and ran (if you call that speed walk 4 year olds do "run") and gave him a hug

"Hey Luna" Patton said picking her up and hugging back

"PatPat it was so cool ViVi and RoRo were going to save me from ReRe and JanJan and they did these cool moves and then you came!" Luna said in one breath

"That sounds like you had lots of fun." Patton said

Luna yawned

"Well you had a lot of fun but you seem tired. Do you want to take a nap?" Logan asked

"Mhm mhm" Luna nodded

"Alright" Patton said smiling warmly

Patton took Luna to his room and set her down for a nap. After he tucked her in he turn to leave when Luna grabbed his sleeve

"Can you tell me a story?" Luna asked

"Alright" Patton said thinking for a minute "Once upon a time there was a princess who was captured by two evil and to be saved she relied on a prince and a knight. But then she realized that she didn't need any men so she saved herself then-" he was interrupted by a small snore. Patton just smiled. He quietly tip toed out of his room. When he turned around he was face to face with Roman.

"Nice story Patton. Is she asleep?"

"Yea she's asleep and what she will not have to rely on men to save her."

"Well that is a good moral but don't you think she is little young?"

"To young to be learning her morals? Never!"

"Alright Padre"

"Would you like to help me with lunch?"

"Sure thing Patton"

Firstly I would like to apologize for not posting yesterday I have no excuse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But I want to ask... Do you like the use of my original character? I am genuinely curios.

Until next BYE!

Words 457


	7. Chapter 7

Luna was woken up by Virgil shaking her gently.

"Hey Luna~! Time to wake up for lunch~!" Virgil said

"Huh..? Oh HI ViVi!" Luna said happily

"How was your nap?" Virgil asked

"It was really GREAT!" She said loudly

"Good, anyway it's time for lunch"

"Ok!" she said getting out of the bed tripping and got caught by Virgil

"Woah! Are you ok?" Virgil asked

"Yeah! Thank you for saving me!" Luna said happily 

"No Prob" Virgil said picking her up

"WEEEEEEE" Luna said happily

Virgil smirked and took her down stairs were the others were waiting

"HI-HI' Luna said waving

"Good afternoon Luna" Logan said

"Hey Luna" Roman said waving

"Hey sweetie" Patton said smiling 

Janus and Remus just waved

After Lunch

"So, Luna what do you want to do?" Patton asked

Luna thought for second

"PLAY DRESS UP!" She said happily

Everyone gave each other a look. They didn't want to play dress up but they also didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Are you sure you want to play dress up?" Janus asked not making eye contact to with her

"...We can play hide and seek!" Luna said

Everyone took a big sigh of relief

"Alright do you want to hide?" Patton asked

"No I want to seek!" Luna said brightly

"Ok close your eyes and count to 10." Roman said

"Ok!" She close her eyes "1,6,4,0,7-" 

"Wait! Wait! We shouldn't have assumed you knew how to count..." Logan said

"That's not how you count?" Luna said genially shocked

"No...How about I count with you?" Logan offered

"Ok" Luna said

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Logan counted making a mental note to teach her to count

"Ok lets find them!" Luna said cheerfully

With that they went around looking for them Luna found Remus hiding behind a plant. She found Virgil hiding under the dining table. It took Luna WAY to long to find Roman who was hiding behind the couch. She found Patton in the bathroom. But she couldn't find Janus

"Where did he go?" Luna asked

"I don't know Luna " Janus said

"We checked everywhere!" Luna said not noticing Janus respond to her

"Did you though?" Janus asked trying his hardest not to laugh

"Yea...Wait..." Luna said slowly realizing

"Y-Yea?" Janus said trying (and failing) not to snicker

Luna turned around to find Janus sitting on the couch "THERE YOU ARE!" She said surprised

Janus couldn't help and burst out laughing

"Ok! Do you want to hide know?" Patton asked

"Yea!" Luna said exited

"Alright we'll count! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Here we come!"

They looked everyone looked really hard but legit couldn't find her.

"Where did she go!?" Patton asked worried

"I don't know!" Virgil said

"Did someone leave the window open?" Remus asked

"...OH SHIT!!" Roman said connecting the dot's it together and checked out the window and looked up to see Luna there sitting on the roof without a care in the world!

"HI RO RO" Luna said waving

"OH MY GOD!! LUNA GET DOWN FROM THERE!!" Roman yelled

"SHE'S UP THERE?!?!" Patton screamed

"OK!" Luna got up! So now she's STANDING on the roof! A clumsy toddler on the roof of the house...I think you can guess what happened next.

"WoAh-wOaH" Luna said before she fell and was caught by Roman he drew his wings and flew out. He then flew back in.

"LUNA ARE YOU OK!?" Patton asked/yelled

"I'm ok"

Everyone was taking a few breaths to relax

"Can I do it again!?" Luna asked

With that everyone collapsed fell on the floor

"What I did I say!?"


	8. chapter 8

Luna was on a rampage. She had been running all over the house and the others were barley able to keep up with her.

"LUNA! Please... Slow... Down!!" Remus said out of breath

"OH where she'd go now!?" Roman said looking around before he felt Luna jump on top of him "ACK!"

"I AM RIGHT HERE RORO!!" Luna screamed

"I can't keep up with this kid..." Roman mumbled

"GOT YOU!!" Patton said pulling Luna off Roman

"AAH HAHAHAHA!! You got me!" Luna giggled

"Finally..."Remus muttered

"SECOND ROUND!!" Luna said escaping from Patton's grasp and continued to run around there house

"WHY!!" Roman yelled

"I do not agree to keep this kid if it means we lose 8 pounds with each playtime!" Virgil said to Patton

"I know but I mean at least she having fun..." Patton said trying his hardest to find a bright side

"8 POUNDS PATTON!!!" Virgil yelled

It was 10:00pm on the dot when Luna finally went down

"No! I'm *Yawns* Not tired!!" Luna said to a Logan who was caring her up the stairs

"Are you sure?" Logan asked?

"*Yawn* Y-yea...*Yawn*" Luna said tiredly

Logan helped her change and tucked her in. He turned to leave

"Wait!" Luna said

"Yes Luna?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Alright..."

"Yay...!"

"Once upon a time there was a girl who-" Logan tried to start but was cut off by a small snore

"Huh...Good night Luna" Logan whispered

"Is she asleep?" Janus asked

"Yes, She is" Logan said

"UGH Finally" Remus said falling on the couch "I swear it's been 1 day and I already have WAY to much respect for my parents!"

"Tell me about it" Roman agreed with him

"Well isn't rewarding?" Patton asked

"I guess" Virgil said kind of moving but was exhausted

"Let's hope she just sleeps! I don't know how much more piggy backs rides I can give her!" Janus said stretching his back

"Well at least you go a break" Remus said with an angry face

"Whatever Remus!" Virgil said

"Don't try me B***H! Wait what the f**k! What the h**l is happening!?" Remus shouted

"An enactment I made Logan do so she doesn't hear any swearing" Patton said crossing his arms

"BULLS**T!" Remus yelled

"SHH! Do you wanna wake her up?" Virgil said quickly

Remus made a pout face but seemed to agree

"Cool" Virgil said before falling asleep

Soon one by one the others followed suite


End file.
